The present invention relates to a device for manual control of a surgical guide, of the type comprising a body provided with a conduit for passage of the surgical guide, and a member for axially immobilizing the surgical guide relative to the body, which member is displaceable between a position in which it immobilizes the surgical guide and a position in which it releases the surgical guide.
Such a manual control device is used to facilitate handling of a guide inserted during angioplasty and angiography interventions. Such a guide consists of a flexible wire of considerable length, which can be as much as two meters. This guide has a very small diameter, generally between 0.01 inch and 0.045 inch (0.25 mm to 1.15 mm).
During an intervention, the manual control device mounted on the guide allows the guide to be pushed, pulled and turned about itself after its end has been introduced into the human body and in particular into the inside of a vascular conduit.
Displacement of the guide is facilitated because the manual control device constitutes a member which is integral with the guide and whose dimensions make it easy to hold compared with direct action on the guide which is too fine to be easily gripped.
Devices for manual control of guides are already known and are in common use. They comprise a body though which there passes a conduit for passage of the guide. An immobilizing member is engaged about the guide. It is adapted to be screwed onto the body, radially compressing the guide, thereby ensuring that the guide is secured relative to the body.
Such a device is relatively complex and expensive to produce since it includes several components and these components have to be adjusted with precision in order to permit effective screwing.
Manual control devices are also known comprising a body on which an immobilizing member slides and ensures immobilization of the surgical guide by a wedging effect. To immobilize the guide, the immobilizing member is stressed by a ramp forming a cam provided on the body.
This device is also complex to produce since it requires the use of several components and means for precision guiding of the elements relative to one another if it is to be able to function in a satisfactory way.
Moreover, these devices are relatively awkward for the surgeon to manoeuvre since releasing the surgical guide and immobilizing it are not easy.